


Bang Bang

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, captain america civil war countdown, nat's kink is steve with a gun, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers prompt gun, romanogers sex in a shooting gallery, steve firing a gun is my new sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they always say that a woman is hot firing a gun, but they never taken into account of Captain America firing one. Romanogers CACWCD Prompt 2: Gun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

** Bang Bang **

**Woo hoo, we are here with the second prompt for CACWCD!!! And I am soo excited with this prompt yo!!!**

**All I have to say that there is some sliiiiight lemon in this one, but nothing too heavy.**

**Summary:** _they always say that a woman is hot firing a gun, but they never taken into account of Captain America firing one_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Let’s get this show on the road!!!**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 2: Gun_

Natasha was desperately looking for her glocks. This was the first time she didn’t have her favorite guns on her and it just had to be on a mission that went down to shit.

 _“Are you alright Nat?”_ Clint asked over the coms.

“No,” she started to growl, “I can’t find my fucking guns!”

 _“Woah, little red without her guns?!”_ Great no Stark knew. _“That’s a first!”_

 _“Guys I can’t find my shield!”_ Ah shit now Steve didn’t have his shield, well this mission became obviously shitty.

 _“I still hold my hammer,”_ well at least Thor didn’t lose his weapon.

_“Nat look out, lackeys coming at you, looks like they have some heavy stuff.”_

The super spy cursed under her breath as she saw several of them with automatics. She started to run as they began to fire down on her, as she ran, her eyes spotted something shiny.

_More like patriotic”_

Right near her was Steve’s shield, seriously how the fuck did he lose it? Activating the magnets on her arm, which she still gloated around Clint, the shield went to her and began to block the oncoming bullets.

“Hey Cap, I found your shield!”

_“Really?!!”_

_“You know for a guy that’s about to have a grenade thrown at him, sure sounds chipper!”_

_“Fuck off Stark.”_

_“Language capsicile!”_

Nat could basically see Steve rolling his eyes, while everyone wasn’t used to having Captain America curse, Nat was basically used to it.

Everyone was surprised that they didn’t hear the grenade go off, so they all assumed that Steve somehow managed to disarm the soldier.

Lost in her thoughts, Nat didn’t realize that she was almost shot, until one of goons ended up getting an arrow through their head.

“Your welcome,” Clint smirked as she ran towards him.

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes.

She noticed that Thor and Tony arrived, she also guessed that Bruce was still back by the jet.

“Anyone seen Cap,” they all looked around.

The moment they turned around, they saw a goon with a rocket launcher. Before anyone had time to react, the man fell, and standing before them was a sight to behold, saying that they were all wide eyed.

Steve Rogers just shot a man

Captain fucking America just fired a gun

“Well there goes my plan for Cap supporting gun laws.” Tony said jokingly.

“Holy crap Cap! Where’d you learn to shoot?!” Clint ran towards the captain.

“You guys do realize that I was in the army?”

The sandy blond man rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, we tend to forget that part.”

As Nat walked towards Steve, she noticed what was in his right hand.

“Is that my glock?”

Steve looked down and noticed he had one of her guns in his hand. “Oh yeah, I found them while I was trying to get away from the guy with the grenade.” He held out both guns to her. “How about a trade,” he gave her his boyish smile.

* * *

 

A shiver went down Natasha’s spine as she watched Steve in the shooting gallery. Seeing him fire the hand gun was just a sexy sight. Honestly, seeing Captain America fire a gun just had to be the sexiest thing to ever happen.

“I’m still surprise you can use one.” Nat watched him load the chamber.

Steve smirked at her. “There’s a lot of things that you don’t know about me.”

“Oh, is that so?”

His smirk turned into a cocky grin. “Bucky taught me how to use a sniper gun.”

An image of Steve lying in his uniform, concentrating while he looked through the scope, popped into her head.

“Someone’s far away.” Steve took off the headphones and placed his hands on her hips. “Wanna share with the class.”

“I might have you teach me to use a sniper’s gun.” Her arms wrapped around his neck. “But how about a little friendly _fire_?”

He arched a brow, “Here? In the shooting gallery?”

“Well Clint doesn’t come in until a couple of hours. So we have time to waste.”

“I like the way you think.”

The super spy wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her against the counter of where the gun and ammo were. She moaned into his mouth, the smell of gunpowder and his forest pine scent engulfing her senses. It was such a delicious aroma he gave off and she would love to indulge in it.

She smiled against his lips. “Is that another gun in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?”

Steve just laughed, “Why don’t you see for yourself.”

** END **

**ROMANOGERS SEX IN A SHOOTING GALLERY IS THE SEXIEST THING AND YOU CAN’T TELL ME OTHERWISE!!!!**

**Let’s be honest, Steve firing a gun would be the sexiest thing ever!!**

**PLEASE RUSSO BROTHERS MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!!!**


End file.
